A Night of Horror
by CACHING
Summary: A 19 year old boy invites his friends over to watch horror movies....but then encounters something he thought existed only within film.


_A story my 14 year old cousin, Alim, wrote and he insisted I post it up here. Read and Review, please!_

It was Friday night in the town of Belair. Everyone was celebrating the onset of the weekend, finally a break from work and a break from school. My parents had gone out to a friend's engagement party and wouldn't be back till the next day and so they were leaving me at home...alone. Or so they thought. Really, a 19 year old like me could be out doing anything. The world awaited me. I was legal, young and most definitely ready to party. (And I pretty much did that every weekend.) But tonight was movie night. Saw II, Texas Chainsaw Massacre and the Exorcism of Emily Rose were all on tonight's playlist.

I'd invited a few buddies over to join me. Along with them came their girls, pizza and a couple of six-packs. Maybe more than a couple. But that was their business, not mine.

At about 9'o clock my friends finally arrived, the doorbell rang. My good friends, Daniel, Sven and Ray had come with their usual posse of giggling girls. I let them in and they proceeded to make themselves comfortable. Since there was limited room on the couches, I settled in on the floor in front of the television.

"Hey, Will," Daniel said to me, "Pass me a drink, will ya. I'm kinda...squished." He flexed his muscles to prove the point. I chucked him a can. I rolled my eyes as the girls tittered. I could already predict how the night would proceed. Every time Daniel (or Ray or Sven) would open their mouths, some girl would fawn over them. And giggle. And completely ruin the effect of the movie we were watching. God, I hope they drank themselves to sleep.

After they'd all shut up, or in Ray's case, fallen asleep, I turned on Saw II. Finally, the purpose of the night had been reached. I sat engrossed, oblivious to the world around me as I watched Jigsaw's sick game of death.

That is...until I heard a distinct sniffle. "Why do they all have to die," she wailed. Sven belched and then put his drink down on. "Don't worry, baby. It'll be all right." He tucked his arm around her, the epitome of protectiveness. I had to swallow down the urge to hurl.

Eventually her sobs quieted and I was able to concentrate on the movie again. Luckily, the girls mostly stayed quiet (except for a few somewhat annoying girlish screams) and I was able to enjoy the movie.

After the television screen went blank, I put in the second movie, _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre._ I knew this one would most probably send some of the girls into cardiac arrest.

It turned out I was wrong. When Leatherface popped up on the screen, there indeed was a shrill scream. Only...it happened to be coming from Ray.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, WHAT THE %7&%$ IS GOING ON! I WANT MY MOMMMMYYYYY!!!" It turned out that we had awoken Ray from his sleep in the most...gentle way possible. After all, who doesn't want to be awoken by a 6'4' giant wearing a blood-splattered apron who carts around a freaky chainsaw...

Speaking of sleep, I was definitely getting sleepy. I'd seen _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ about a million times. A great movie but it was 3 a.m. and I was getting tired.

I tried to keep my head upright but every now and then I'd catch myself with my eyes closed. I gritted my teeth and tried to make myself pay attention. Leatherface. Chainsaw. Dead teens.

The room was quiet, except from the sound coming from the television. Everyone else had fallen asleep thanks to their large alcohol intake. I was the only on awake and without their sound to distract me, I was falling asleep.

Suddenly, I jerked my head up. I'd just seen a figure lurking outside my window. I stiffened. My parents weren't supposed to be home yet and everyone else was fast asleep

*Ding dong* I wasn't going to open any doors for strangers in the middle of the night. Then, I started to hear an urgent knocking at the door. Still, I didn't move.

But when I heard giggling, I knew I was in danger for my life.

I head a chainsaw buzzing. I looked towards the door...they were sawing my door off! Frightened, I made a getaway for the stairs but not without seeing Leatherface and his posse of girls enter the house. Wait, why did Leatherface have a group of giggling girls? Wasn't he a deranged cannibal?

The thought caused me to race faster up the stairs, into my parents' room. I dived into their walk in closet and hid behind my mother's poufy skirts.

Shaking, I put my ear to the ground to hear what Leatherface and his posse were up to. Maniacal laughter, giggling and sawing drifted up to my ears. I could only assume that he'd found my friends zoned out in front of the television and had his way with them. For some reason, I found myself hoping that my friends' blood wouldn't stain the carpet. My parents would kill me.

I lulled myself into a false state of calm. For some reason, I felt safe hiding behind my mother's clothing. Who would think of looking for me in here?

"Leatherface," one of his girls called. "I think we've finished them all off."

I breathed in. Maybe I was safe. But then Leatherface replied.

"No," his words came out like a grunt. "There was one other. Where did he run? We must find him!"

The girls murmured their assent and began to look for me.

They tried all the usual places first. They checked the downstairs closet, under the couches, around the kitchen and even the fridge where they sampled some leftover pizza.

"Ohhh," moaned one of the girls.

"Smogoosd," another said with her mouthful.

I listened harder. Maybe Leatherface would be so taken by the pizza he wouldn't want to kill me anymore. But my wish was destroyed when I heard the buzz of a chainsaw and a girl's high-pitched squeal. Obviously Leatherface didn't tolerate eating non-human flesh.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. Eventually they would finish with the bottom floor and come upstairs and find me.

Once they had finished their search of the lower level, I heard Leatherface and his girls navigating the stairs.

_Thump thump _.

They were approaching my parents' room. Why did they have to check here first? I should have hidden in my own room!

As they entered the room, I attempted to stop my shaking and hold my breath, lest any minor movement gave me away.

The murders ransacked all the drawers in my parents' dresser, they checked under the bed and even in the bed.

And then...they checked the closet. Leatherface just peered in and batted some of the clothes about. Hope began to grow within me again. He was just about to close it when the girls stepped in.

"Oh, look at that top. It's so cute!" One said about some hideous frilly shirt. The others clustered around, searching through the wardrobe.

Each item they admired led them closer to me. Finally, I saw fingers wrap around the corner of the skirt that I was hidden beneath.

"What do we have here?" A voice said.

My heart was racing. Their hunt was over.

The chainsaw started to buzz.

As it neared me, I jumped into action. I thrust a load of my mother's largest, heaviest and ugliest clothes towards the saw. Seeing clothing being ripped up by a chainsaw startled the girls and they immediately trying to stop such a travesty. While they were distracted, I ran out of the closet, into the hallway where Leatherface saw me and sprinted after me.

I ran, literally, for my life. Down the stairs, out the front door and into the dark night I went with Leatherface hot on my heels.

But then, I tripped. Dazedly, I tried to figure out what would be the cause of my death.

_A beer can._

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as Leatherface caught up to me. My attempt to struggle was futile.

As he hacked me apart, I felt cool fingers brushing my face.

"Ugh," I moaned.

"Wake up," A quiet voice urged me as Leatherface sawed my fingers off.

I felt some shaking. Was there an earthquake? No matter, I was dead anyways.

A splash of water landed on my face. "No more!"

I sat up. Beside me was the girl who had cried during Saw II. She held an empty glass in one hand; the other was resting against my forehead. I turned bright red.

"Is anyone else awake?" I asked, keeping my voice gruff.

"No, it's 6 a.m. They're dead to the world. " Then, noticing my discomfort, she continued," Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

I, the professed lover of horror movies, had been caught having a nightmare. I was mortified.

"I don't normally, well, I don't have nightmares –and stuff, you know." I mumbled.

She smiled. "It happens to the best of us at times."

We sat there awkwardly. That is, until she said, "Hey, wanna watch The Exorcism of Emily Rose?"

I most certainly did.


End file.
